


There's a starman waiting in the sky

by asamandra



Series: Crossovers [3]
Category: Marvel, Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, against the Impala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and his very unique way of interrogation</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's a starman waiting in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on avengerkink:  
> [[Crossover] Clint/Dean Winchester, Against the Impala](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/16524.html?thread=36100748#t36100748)
> 
> What is says on the tin.
> 
> Clint doing Dean against Dean's Impala.
> 
> Because this [photo](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lh577rxhmk1qhwo7vo1_400.jpg)
> 
> Title comes from [David Bowie's Starman](http://www.songtexte.com/songtext/david-bowie/starman-bdd253e.html)

**Punte Antigua, New Mexico**

“Okay, why are we here again?” Dean asked and glared at his younger brother. 

“Rumor say, that there's a giant hammer fallen from the sky.” He doesn't bother to look back at Dean. He watched the spectacle down at the crater. 

Apparently the military was quicker than them. They built a whole base around the crater.

“We need to go in.” Dean said and took his binoculars. Just that moment another car arrived. Black, of course. The guards let them in after when the driver showed them some sort of identity card. Dean followed the car with his eyes. It parked on the left side and then two men left it. One of them was the usual black suit with shades but the other one wore some battle uniform but none Dean had seen so far. Maybe he could masquerade as one of them and so he took a closer look at the military guy. And when he looked him over he whistled through his teeth without noticing it. He wouldn't admit it but this guy was exactly his type.

“What?” Sam asked and looked at his brother.

“What?” Dean asked, confused.

“You whistled.” Sam stated.

“I haven't.”

Sam glared at him, then shook his head, snatched the binoculars and looked down. “Okay. What do you think is in that case?” He asked and handed the binoculars back to Dean. 

Cutie just unloaded a slim but long case and walked behind Suit to one of the 'buildings'. 

“I don't know.” He shook his head and looked at the man's ass when he walked and his mouth got dry.

“Stop staring at his ass.” Sam sighed and took the binoculars again.

“I wasn't...” Dean looked offended but Sam knew he wasn't. 

“Sure.” Sam smirked and turned back to the whole complex down in the crater.

***

They stayed outside and hidden and watched the guys down there. It was boring and so they took turns, one slept, the other one watched. It was Dean's turn right now and Sam snored slightly in the backseat. Oh, cutie was there again. This time he wore just a sleeveless purple shirt over his BDU's and shades and Dean felt something in his pants awaken in interest. He talked to a few of the soldiers and apparently it was funny because all of them laughed and cutie made funny faces. 

“Dammit!” Dean muttered and forced himself to watch the rest of the base at well but every now and then he was back at the guy and ogled him. 

 

***

 

This evening it started to rain. Really, really heavy rain. 

“Dean, wake up.” Sam slapped his thigh and he woke with a start. 

“Something happens down there.” Sam said and pointed down the crate. Dean took the binoculars and stared down. The soldiers ran around as if they were searching someone. Then they put on all the lights and carried someone up over the center of the crater in a cage hanging on some sort of crane.

“Is that a bow?” Dean handed the binoculars to Sam and the younger Winchester looked at the guy in the cage.

“Yep, bow. Isn't that the guy with his tight pants?” 

“Probably.” The man aims at something but didn't shoot. And after a while they let him down and the lights went off.

“What happened there?” Sam asked. Dean shook his head.

“I don't know. But we need to find out.”

***

When Clint arrived at the floor he waited for Coulson. He was in a room with the guy who tried to reach the object. He needed to talk to him.

Later a scientist, Selvig, arrived and asked them to let the guy go, that he's a doctor as well and his colleague. Sitwell checked it and they all saw, that it was a lie but Phil let him go. 

The others went back after Selvig and 'Blake' left but Clint stepped up to Coulson.

“Why'd you let him go?” He asked and turned to the older man.

“Instincts.” Phil said and shrugged. He watched the two men leave and then turned to Clint.

“You know we're under surveillance?” The younger man asked and pointed with his chin to the crater rim. He had seen the black car when they let him down after not shooting at 'Blake'.

“Yes, I've seen them.” Phil nodded.

“You want me to find out who they are and what they want?” Clint cocked his head and smirked. Phil deliberated the question a few seconds, then nodded. 

“I need the keys to the car.” Phil, who was on his way back turned and threw them to Clint. Of course he caught them without problems.

He went over to the car and drove to the gate. He got out and talked to the guards, maybe one of them had seen the guys in the black Impala before, then he went back to the car and left the base. He drove to the town and he could see the lights of the car following him after a few minutes. 

In Punte Antigua there was only one bar open at this hour and he parked his car at the backside. He waited till he saw the Chevy Impala driving around the building. Then he went in, took a seat at the bar, ordered a beer and waited. Five minutes later a guy entered the bar. Brown hair, rugged, leather jacket, cute. He came in, took a seat at the bar as well, ordered his drink and tried to appear inconspicuous. Clint grinned inwardly when he took a sip of his beer. He leaned onto the bar and waited for the guy to make a move.

 

***

 

When Dean parked his car it still rained. He entered the building, looked around and found the guy at the bar so he took a seat there as well and ordered a beer. 

Dean eyed him over. He seemed to be taller through the binoculars. But he still wore that purple sleeveless shirt and he could take a good look at his arms and hands and Dean's mouth got dry. 

A few guys played Darts in the corner and Dean saw cutie watch them. And he snickered when one of them managed to hit the wall clock nearby. One of them saw that and snarled at him.

“You think you can do better?” 

“No. I know.” Dean heard his voice, gruff but soft and he liked it.

“Yeah? Prove it.” The man challenged and came over to him. He was a whole head taller but the guy just raised one brow. 

“You wouldn't want to play against me.” He said matter of factly.

“Chicken?” The guy mocked.

“You gonna lose.” 

“Like I said, prove it.” Cutie looked him over, sighed, saw the darts he still held in his hand, took them and threw from his place at the bar. Three times triple twenty. He then just turned back to his beer and ignored the man who stared open mouthed at the dart board.

“That was quite impressive.” Dean said and smiled.

“Thanks.” 

“You're not from around here.” 

“You neither.” Dean rose and sat down near the cute guy. 

“I'm Dean.” He said. 

“Clint.” They clinked the necks of their bottles. 

They started to talk but whenever Dean tried to cut the topic of the crater the other man changed it. It was frustrating because the longer he talked to him the more he wanted him. The sexual tension was almost tangible. Sometimes, when he moved his lips, Dean could only stare at them. And then the guy smiled. And Dean's pants got tight. But he was no idiot. He always had his holy water with him and tested the guy, he tried it with 'christo' and a few other tests but there was nothing. He was human.

“I need to go to the restroom.” Dean said when he discovered that they were the last remaining guests and Clint nodded but when he got up he 'accidentally' brushed his hand over Clint's leg. 

He went to the men's room. 

“Fuck!” He swore. He said to Sam that he would find out what they were doing in there and his brother still was by the crater and waited for him. But this son of a bitch didn't say anything. Dean decided to call and update him but his cell was in the car and so he left the bar through the backdoor... to find Clint leaning against his Impala. The rain had stopped.

“What are you doing here?” He asked and licked his lips.

“Nice car.” Clint just said and waited for Dean to approach.

“What are you...” He started again but when he saw the smirk on Clint's face and his eyes wander down his body to the bulge in his pants he stopped. With a feral grin he came over to Dean and stepped into his personal space. Yes, he was a little bit shorter than Dean but it was him who wanted to step back but got stopped by Clint's car.

“You want to know, what we're doing out at the crater, am I right?”

“How...” Dean started.

“I've seen you. And your friend.” He was so close that he could feel his breath on his face.

“He... he's my brother.” 

“Yeah? That's good.” Clint touched his arm and Dean felt it like electricity through his nerves. That moment Dean took his chance, leaned forward and grabbed his head to place a kiss on his mouth and with a slight chuckle the other man responded. 

They stepped back till Clint bumped against the Impala. And with another slight chuckle Clint got rid of Deans leather jacket and threw it onto the car. With hurried moves Dean stripped the smaller man out of his sleeveless shirt and he had to admit that his chest lives up to his arms promise. But Dean hadn't much time to admire it because his own shirt followed suit. 

Clint let his hands roam over Dean's chest, flicked his thumbs over his nipples and went down to the waistband of his jeans. With another demanding kiss he pressed him back against the car and then leaned down to lick over the small nubs. Dean felt his nipples harden and he couldn't repress a hungry moan. They were always this damn sensitive.

He felt a hand open his belt and the buttons at his pants and then there were hands on his ass. 

“Oh god.” He moaned hoarsely and slid his own hands in Clint's pants. 

One step and the smaller man was close to him, their chests touched and Dean felt his mouth ravished again. And when his naked ass hit the impala he noticed that his pants were gone. He felt the wetness from the rain on his skin and wrapped one leg around Clint's waist to pull him up to him. Finally they had to break the kiss, it was urgent to breath again. 

With another feral grin Clint shoved him back again, turned him around and to get manhandled by this guy let Dean's dick get even harder. He found himself with his chest touching the hood of his car, his ass accessible for the older man. And he took advantage of this position. Dean felt him lean over him, bite his shoulder slightly and his finger moved between his spread legs, opened up his cheeks. When he circled the hole with one of his calloused fingers Dean couldn't repress a moan and pushed back against the finger. He felt something wet and cold, apparently the guy came prepared and one finger breached his hole and entered his body.

“Yesss.” Dean hissed and he heard the slight chuckle beside his ear. Another finger entered his body and the younger man groaned louder. It was way too long since he got properly fucked by a guy.

“You ready?” The man asked him and Dean could only nod, pressed his hands against the cold, wet metal of his Impala and waited for the burning stretch. He heard Clint open the foil of a condom. He really came prepared.

With a forceful thrust Dean felt Clint's cock enter his body and he hissed again. He loved the moment, the burning, the stretching and his head hit the hood of his car. And Clint enjoyed the moment himself, Dean could hear him moan as well. He felt his hands grab his hips and then he started to fuck him, slowly, thoroughly and after the first few strokes he found his sweet spot and Dean twitched and spread his legs farther. He wanted to touch his own cock but Clint grabbed his hands and shoved them back onto the hood and a second later he felt Clint's hand touching his dick.

“Yes, please.” Dean moaned. The friction was nearly unbearable right now and he wanted to cum, he felt the orgasm well up but suddenly the other man stopped.

“Who are you?” He whispered in his ear. Dean tried to force a little bit blood back into his brain.

“What?” He asked, confused and still on the edge of an orgasm when he felt Clint's hand at the base of his cock, squeezing.

“Who are you, Dean?” Dean winced and the other man asked again and shoved one more time in Dean's hole, hit the prostate and it was unbearable, to be this close and not able to come.

“Dean.” Dean breathed. Clint repeated the motion and Dean whimpered right now. He was so close and needed to cum.

“Who are you?” Clint asked for the third time, once again accompanied by a thrust against his sweet spot. 

“Dean Winchester.” He finally pressed through his teeth and moaned, when Clint teased the head of his cock but then squeezed again at the base.

“Oh goood.” Dean groaned, sweat running over his face and his body and he was so close and so far away from an orgasm at the same time.

“What are you two doing up there?” Clint asked and shoved one more time in, still teasing his prostate.

“We're just curious.” He tried but then he felt the other man's breath at his neck and heard the slight chuckle again. 

“I don't believe you.” He said. “Come on, Dean. You're so close. You want to come so badly.” He stroked his dick carefully to not shove him over the edge and Dean moaned again, pressed his head against the metal of his car and tried to touch himself again. But again the other man grabbed his hands and put them back on the car.

“What are you doing up there? Why are you watching us?” The friction was so exquisite and yet he wasn't allowed to orgasm and he groaned desperately.

“Come on, Dean. Tell me. And then you can come. You'll get the best orgasm you've ever had, I promise.” He purred in Dean's ear and moved his hand again over Dean's cock.

“We... we're hunters.” The younger man finally gave in. The torture was too much.

“Good boy.” Clint licked over his neck and the touch nearly let him cum... but only nearly, because he still gripped the base of his cock and withheld his orgasm. 

“Please, make me come.” Dean pleaded now and rocked his body back against the other man's, to shove his cock deeper in Dean's body but that wasn't helpful. He only got more desperate and still couldn't come.

“And what are you doing up there?” Clint asked once again with this husky voice that let Dean shiver in anticipation. 

“We want to know if there's something... supernatural.” He gasped when he felt the calloused tip of Clint's finger teasing the slit of his dick.

“Supernatural?” Clint asked and moved his body one more to hit Dean's prostate another time and the younger man groaned now really desperately.

“You know... angels, demons, vampires, ghosts... that kind of stuff.” He tried to get more leverage to move himself against the older man's cock.

“Would you believe me when I tell you, that there's nothing of this?” Clint purred in his ear. 

“No.” Dean was honest and breathed hard, when he felt his sweet spot touched again. 

“Oh god, please... I... I need to cum.” He pleaded. 

“It's of alien origin. Not your field of activity. You two leave. Or we need to arrest you.” Clint purred in Dean's ear. And then he opened his grip around Dean's dick and with a few thrusts in his ass and a few skilled strokes with his hand over his cock Dean came with a roar, his load spurt against the tire of the Impala and he came and came and he was sure there couldn't be one drop left in his body. Then he felt Clint come as well, he shot his load into the condom and bit his neck once again. And that was the moment he finally passed out.

 

***

 

Clint took his phone after dressing himself. He called Coulson.

“They are hunters... yes... no, they will leave... yes, I'll be back in a few... okay.” He chuckled. The two weren't the first hunters they've met. But as long as hunters took care of the supernatural stuff, SHIELD must not worry about it. He looked at the younger man, still leaning over his car and out cold and with a smirk Clint put one of his cards into the pocket of his jacket.

 

***

 

When Dean regained consciousness he sat in the passenger's seat in his car, his pants back over his ass, his shirt and jacket on the driver's seat. The other man was gone. With wobbly knees he left the car and looked around. Clint's car was gone as well. 

He looked at his car and saw the remains of his encounter at the tire and with shaking hands he grabbed his shirt. He hasn't come this hard in ages and he still needed time to recover. When he slipped into his jacket he found a card in the pocket. It was plain, white and there was a bird symbol on it. And a phone number. 

Dean fumbled for his phone and called the number and a few seconds later he heard the gruff voice of the other man.

“Barton.” 

“You interrogate everyone in this way?” He asked straightforward.

“No, just the attractive ones.” Clint chuckled and then he could hear the line go dead. With a smile Dean drove back to the crater to collect his brother.

“Where have you been this long?” Sam grumbled.

“It took me some time to get anything out of him.” Dean lied and grabbed the binoculars. He wanted to see if the other man was there. But he couldn't see him.

“And? What are they doing?” 

“It's alien. Not our field of operation. Let's find something supernatural. You drive.” Dean said and flopped onto the passenger's seat.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
